The Poisoning
by Quay71
Summary: Is it one too many drinks for a young Obi-Wan or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Poisoning  
>Author: Quay71<br>Category: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: Is it one to many drinks for an unsuspecting young Obi-Wan Kenobi or something else?<br>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Star Wars: Old Republic

The Poisoning

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for seventeen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi as he and his Jedi Master; Qui-Gon Jinn exited the stuffy conference center in Ghan City on the beautiful planet of Falycin.  
>The negotiations between the wealthy class Citizens and the commoners called the Forresters had gone better today, than the entire week they'd been there. The Citizens had requested the presence of the Jedi during this particular negotiation, due to the fact that the Forresters had no intention of merging with the higher classes.<br>They were a clan of people that made their living off the forests of Falycin; they needed nothing from the Citizens. They needed not the Citizens electricity, nor their growing high-rises. They were common folk that lived off the essences of what God had given to them and made it clear to the Citizens, they were not about to change.  
>Every year the Citizens and the Forresters made a point to come into negotiations to see if the two territories could merge; as of yet they had not ever done so, and this had brought on some bloodshed between the two.<br>"You would think they could just get along, Master." Obi-Wan said with a low voice once they were out of earshot and headed towards their quarters.  
>Qui-Gon smiled, "seems so easy to you, Obi-Wan?"<br>Obi-Wan said nothing, his Master was testing him.  
>"Suppose it came about that the Sith were to be housed in the same Temple as the Jedi, would negotiations be so simple?" Qui-Gon asked as they walked down the busy street.<br>"That's completely different, Master." Obi-Wan said evenly.  
>Qui-Gon stopped and looked at his young Padawan. "Is it really, Obi-Wan? I don't think the Forresters or the Citizens would believe so. That's why we're here, come now."<br>Obi-Wan remained silent and followed his master, he couldn't hardly fathom another twelve or thirteen hour day in that conference center, listening to these people bicker back and forth.  
>Once back in their quarters in the Grand Hall, at the Royal Palace of Viceroy; Omar Taggothy, Obi-Wan stretched out on the sofa.<br>Qui-Gon removed his Jedi robes and glanced at his Padawan. "Dinner begins in an hour, Obi-Wan and we mustn't be late."

_Ugh!_ Obi-Wan thought_, another useless meal with all the bigwigs of this utterly boring place, where everyone stares at us!  
><em> "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said again, this time his voice a bit more stern.  
>"Yes, Master." He answered and stood, then trudged towards his room.<br>Dressed in fresh Jedi apparel and clean showered the two of them quietly made their way to the Royal Dining Hall. As normal it was brimming with the Viceroy's closest friends and governing assistants.  
>Omar Taggothy, a dark-skinned man, much like Jedi Master Mace Windu, but years younger noticed the Jedi enter and greeted them accordingly. "Ah, Master Jedi and Apprentice, glad to have you still among us. I believe, we made some headway with the Forresters, thanks to your help."<br>Qui-Gon smiled slightly, but said nothing as Omar lead him and Obi-Wan to his own table.  
><em>Oh, no! Here it comes!<em> Obi-Wan thought sickly.  
>Once they were at the table, Omar lifted his wineglass and began tapping it loudly. The roar of the room quieted down to nearly nothing.<br>"May I please have everyone's attention?" Omar began. "Our grateful Jedi have arrived and now with our honored guests, we may eat! Enjoy!"  
>The room applauded and sat down; Obi-Wan felt his face suddenly get hot and wanted to crawl under the table. He hated that!<br>A plateful of food was sat in front of the Master and apprentice, as well as all the others. Obi-Wan picked about his food, while his Master was in deep conversation with the Viceroy.  
>When the evening meal ended the plates were cleared and the music began. Several of the younger females, obviously daughters of the wealthy that attended, peered at Obi-Wan.<br>As much as he would've liked to meet them and perhaps even dance, he kept his mind on his duties. He merely ignored the stares and drank the last of his punch. The sweetness tasted good as he swallowed the last drop, it was after all his third glass. He noticed his Masters drink was empty as well and offered to get him more.  
>Qui-Gon merely nodded in his direction.<br>Obi-Wan stood and took both glasses to be refilled. On his way back as he sipped on his own drink, a man nearly the same height ran right into him and spilled red punch all over Obi-Wan's chin and tunic. Obi-Wan had luckily saved his Master's glass.  
>"Oh, pardon me," the man stated with a strange accent, Obi-Wan had never heard. "Allow me to get you another glass."<br>He handed Obi-Wan a napkin and tried to help him dry the spilled punch off his tunic.  
>"It's all right, it's all right. I'll get it, although I could use another drink." Obi-Wan muttered as he wiped at his tunic, it was now a nice stain of red. He'd have to change.<br>"Here," the man stated as he handed him the glass he was carrying.  
>Obi-Wan pursed his lips as he wondered how this man managed to keep from spI'lling his own, but took the proffered glass and gruffly walked away.<br>"What happened to you?" Qui-Gon asked, his face tight as he attempted not to laugh.  
>"Don't ask." Obi-Wan grunted as he sat his Master's glass down and in one gulp finished the new glass he was given. "I'm going to go change. I'll be back shortly, Master."<br>"Take your time, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan didn't glance back, as he knew his Master was about to bust.  
>After taking a quick shower to rinse off the dried punch and changing into yet another fresh Jedi tunic and pants, he made his way back to the dining hall.<br>Qui-Gon was once more in another deep conversation with another of Omar's representatives.  
>Obi-Wan sighed and went for another drink. He lingered around for a while until a young girl named Ara asked him to dance, he politely accepted. Out on the dance floor with Ara, the time seemed at a standstill for this young Padawan. She asked him about his life and what it was like to be training to be a Jedi. It wasn't until the music stopped had he realized he felt rather woozy.<br>"I need some air, Ara. Excuse me." He told her and left the dance floor. He thought she was about to follow, but someone else caught her arm. The Padawan thought it was her father.  
>Out on the balcony, more of Omar's friends stood. Some looked at him as he passed by. He managed a weak smile and went on. On the far side of the balcony, Obi-Wan stood alone and leaned against the railing. His stomach began to twist and turn, and he really began to feel rather poorly. He calmed his mind and tried to ease his stomach with some Jedi techniques, but it wasn't helping very much.<br>"Obi-Wan?" his Master's voice asked from behind him.  
><em>Oh, no!<em> He thought and closed his eyes. 'Yes, Master?" He asked quietly, but refused to turn to face him.  
>"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder and turned Obi-Wan to face him. The apprentice nearly fell into him.<p>

"Have you had a bit too much punch?" He asked.  
>Obi-Wan's breath quicken slightly as he gained his footing. "Appears so, Master."<br>"We are here on a mission, Obi-Wan, you must remain clear-headed. Now, go back to our quarters and go to bed. We'll discuss this more in the morning."  
>Obi-Wan nodded, as he turned around. "Yes, Master, right away." He answered and swayed slightly. The strong Jedi master caught his arm to steady him. "Are you going to make it, or should I go with you?" His voice was more than disproving.<br>The teen shook his already aching head, in shame. "No, Master, I'll be fine."  
>Qui-Gon let him go with a deep sigh, and Obi-Wan continued on.<br>He had to stop a time or two to attempt to clear the fuzziness in his head and his stomach was beginning to feel much worse. _What was in that punch?_ He wondered as he finally made it to their quarters. That was the last thing he remembered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Obi-Wan, get up." Qui-Gon called into his room early the next morning.  
>The young apprentice opened his eyes slightly and groaned as pain shot through his head. His stomach churned as he attempted to lie as still as he possibly could. Moments later, Obi-Wan threw off his blankets, darted for the refresher unit and slammed the door.<br>"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he walked in and peered around for his Padawan. A second later, he heard the agonizing sound of his Padawan violently I'll in the refresher unit. "Are you all right in there, Obi-Wan?" He asked as he lightly knocked on the door.  
>"Fine, Mast..." was the reply, followed by a hard heave.<p>

Qui-Gon merely smiled, he believed his young Padawan was indeed learning his lesson…the hard way.  
>"When you're done, breakfast will be waiting." He called and smiled again.<br>"Break..." Another heave was heard.  
>Qui-Gon sat at their dining room table, when Obi-Wan finally appeared wrapped in a blanket.<br>"Feeling better?" Qui-Gon asked as he lifted a brow.  
>"No, I think I feel worse, Master." Obi-Wan said as he sat down.<br>"That will teach you not to drink so much, don't you think, Obi-Wan?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
>"Apparently so, Master, I feel terrible. Can I just stay here today and skip the negotiation meeting?"<br>"No, you brought this all upon yourself, Obi-Wan. Now, you must live with it. Go get ready."  
>Obi-Wan didn't move. "But, Master..." He sighed.<br>The Jedi master was in no mood to be argued with and shot his Padawan a warning glance.  
>"Yes, Master." His young Padawan sighed and trudged back to his room.<br>Obi-Wan walked a bit slower than Qui-Gon on their way back to the conference center, his stomach twisted painfully in knots and he thought he was going to get sick again. He felt dizzy as well, but attempted to keep it from his Master who was sore at him already.  
>Three hours into the meeting, Obi-Wan began to shiver as he wrapped his Jedi robe tightly around himself, when suddenly his stomach lurched violently. The Padawan quickly excused himself from the meeting and barely made it to a refresher unit.<br>"Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" A deep voice asked once he stepped back out into the hallway.  
>Obi-Wan cringed, "I don't think so, Master."<br>"Then go on back to our quarters, I'll check on you later." Qui-Gon told him.  
>"Yes, Master." He nodded and went towards the outside doors. Halfway back to the palace, he had to duck into the alley to empty the remaining contents in his stomach. With a gasp he stood and was struck by a sickening dizziness. Moments later, he blacked out.<br>"Hey, mister, are you all right?" A young child's voice asked as Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open. A young boy stood over him as he tried to gather his thoughts on where he was. The Padawan hurt all over. Every muscle ached violently as he made himself stand up.  
>"I've got to get back, thanks kid." He said as he slowly staggered out of the alleyway and further down the street. It was near evening once he finally made it back to the palace. Obi-Wan was freezing as he slowly walked to the door of their quarters. Just as he was about to open the door with his key, it slid open.<br>"Where have you been?" The anxious words of his master asked.  
>Obi-Wan leaned against the doorway to steady himself. "I...I passed out, I think."<br>Qui-Gon Jinn placed his arm around his Padawan and helped him over to the sofa. He knew in the back of his mind this was no doings by alcohol.  
>"I'm cold, very cold, Master." The apprentice groaned.<br>Qui-Gon went into Obi-Wan's room, grabbed some blankets and quickly covered him up. He didn't like this at all; it was time to have him checked out by a medic. The Jedi master stood and went to the holocam and contacted the Viceroy.  
>"I'll have a medic sent over at once." Omar told him and cut the transmission.<br>Qui-Gon went back to his ailing Padawan. Obi-Wan's face was flushed with fever, and he'd never seen him so sick and this worried him. He doused a cloth in cool water and gently wiped Obi-Wan's hot face to try to ease the boy's pain. Qui-Gon had had Obi-Wan since he was merely a child, this boy was on the verge of manhood and was like a son to him, the son he knew he'd never have.  
>The front door opened and Omar and a medic walked in. "Thank the Force, you're here. The boy is very ill." Qui-Gon explained.<br>The medic did a mere check over Obi-Wan. "He has the Falycin Flu. It'll be over in a few days and he'll be as good as new. He needs plenty of rest and fluids."  
>"There you see, Master Jedi, the boy will be well in a few days." Omar smiled contently. "I'll see you at the meeting in the morning."<br>"I won't be at the meeting in the morning, not until my Padawan is well." Qui-Gon said.  
>"But, Master Jedi, we need you."<br>"The boy needs me as well, he is my responsibility."  
>"But..."<br>"The proceedings of the meetings will either go on without me, or wait until the boys well."  
>Omar pursed his lips. "Yes, Master Jedi, I will cancel tomorrow's meeting. I wish not to have the negotiations to go on without you."<br>Qui-Gon nodded his approval as Omar and the medic walked out the door.  
>After they left, Qui-Gon carefully lifted Obi-Wan into his arms. The boy groaned as he took him to his room. Obi-Wan had lost some weight, he could tell.<br>Qui-Gon removed his Padawan's boots and socks then covered him up.  
>"Master..." He said weakly as his eyes fluttered open.<br>"Yes, Obi-Wan?" His Master asked gently.  
>"Am I dying?"<br>Qui-Gon smiled, "no. You'll be fine, now rest."  
>"Will you be here when I wake?" His speech slurred.<br>Qui-Gon smiled again, "I'll be here." It was a strange request from his Padawan, he thought, but he would remain until he knew Obi-Wan would be fine. Besides, something just didn't settle with him about this situation. It was a strange feeling he felt in the Force.  
>Qui-Gon stayed up throughout the night with his ailing Padawan. The boy was slightly better the next morning. His fever had finally broken early that morning to Qui-Gon's relief. The Jedi Master had dozed here and there throughout the night, but would awaken abruptly when his Padawan would cry out from his feverish slumber.<br>"Master..." Obi-Wan's voice spoke weakly.  
>Qui-Gon leaned near him, "yes, Padawan?"<br>"The Force sees my death..."  
>"There is no death, Padawan, there is the Force. You'll be fine, I promise. I'm not going to let you die this easily."<br>"But, Master..."  
>"Ssh, Obi-Wan, quiet your mind and sleep." Qui-Gon said gently as Obi-Wan rolled over and fell into a deep slumber. He watched his Padawan for a long time as Obi-Wan went into another fitful sleep.<p>

Qui-Gon had just dozed off when the holocam beeped loudly; he jumped to his feet and reached out with the Force. He took a deep cleansing breath as he saw Obi-Wan sound asleep and realized it was the holocam. He walked over to it and pushed the connect button.  
>He bowed as Jedi Master Yoda appeared before him.<br>"Seem troubled you do, Master Qui-Gon, felt it in the Force we have." He began as his long ears twitched.  
>"Yes, Master Yoda, its young Obi-Wan he's taken on an illness.<br>Yoda closed his eyes and lifted his hand. "Bad illness, it is. Come, we shall very soon, for it has to be done."  
>Qui-Gon looked mused. "I was told it was nothing, but a simple flu. It seems the worst is over."<br>"Worse it will be, a lesson in learning for young Obi-Wan." Yoda's appearance faded as the transmission ended.  
>Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired.<br>"Master," he heard Obi-Wan's voice call.  
>"Yes, Obi-Wan?" He asked as he went back into his young Padawan's room.<br>"I'm not so hot." Obi-Wan told him as he threw off some of the blankets.  
>Qui-Gon touched his forehead. "You're fevers broken. It seems you are finally on the mend."<br>The Jedi master's mind went back to his conversation with Yoda. _Worse it will be. Come, we shall very soon, for it has to be done. Bad illness. A lesson in learning for the young Obi-Wan. _Yoda was mistaken. Obi-Wan's fever had finally broken._  
><em> "How do you feel?"  
>"I'm sore from throwing up, but I'm hungry."<br>"Hungry? Are you sure?" He asked.  
>Obi-Wan nodded, as Qui-Gon mused the boys spiky brown hair. "You can have some broth today."<br>Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "Master, you look terrible."  
>"Speak for yourself, I was up all night taking care of you and listening to you howling. By the way, who's Ara?" He asked as he walked from Obi-Wan's room and towards the kitchen.<br>A few hours later.  
>Obi-Wan lay on the sofa with a blanket. He had begun to get the chills again and his head hurt. He looked over at his Master who was sound asleep in the reclining chair, snoring loudly. His shoulder length brown hair that he usually kept in a tight ponytail, hung loosely around his face in strands.<br>Obi-Wan remained silent, so his Master could get some much needed rest. He attempted to relax and tried to use some Jedi meditation to calm his aching muscles. It still wasn't working very well though, as he was beginning to feel I'll again. The boy groaned as his stomach began doing flip flops, it was time for more rest and he closed his eyes.  
>"Obi-Wan," he heard Qui-Gon say as he was gently awakened.<br>"What is it, Master?" He asked as he opened his eyes, his head really hurt.  
>"I have to go back to the conference center, the Forresters seem to be having quite fit about not meeting for negotiations this afternoon. I'll be out for a while, will you be all right?" He asked as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail.<br>Obi-Wan's stomach turned. "Yes, Master, I'll be fine." He lied.

"I'll try to be in early, but with the meeting starting this evening, I may be later."  
>"That's okay, Master."<br>A few minutes later, Qui-Gon was gone.  
>Obi-Wan sat up and put his hands on his now throbbing head and rubbed his temples in hopes to ease the pain. He had a bad feeling his flu was about to get him down again. The Padawan sighed, grabbed his blankets and went into his room. <em>At least, I don't have to go to a boring meeting tonight,<em> he thought as he lay down in his bed.  
>It wasn't even an hour later before Obi-Wan was ill again, his stomach churned violently and his head throbbed like nothing he'd ever imagined. He lay on the floor of the refresher unit, letting the floor cool his burning skin. <em>What is wrong with me?<em>  
>In the back of his mind, he wished Qui-Gon were back from his meeting; but he knew it would be a while and until then he would just have to make due<em>. I need fluids<em>, he thought as he forced himself up. The room spun around as he attempted to make it to the door, he stumbled passed it and fell. Obi-Wan panted as he lay there, his stomach caused him to dry heave several times. The Padawan winced at the pain it caused as he caught his breath in gasps_. I have to get Qui-Gon, _he thought as he reached out with the Force_. Master, help me, Master...please..._ Dry heaves shook his body again, as he broke contact with the Force and fell into darkness.  
>Qui-Gon rubbed his temples as his mind was struck with pleas.<em> Obi-Wan!<em> He quickly excused himself and ran all four blocks back to the Palace. His mind was filled with the pleas he had received. Obi-Wan was in trouble, he could feel it! He gasped when he opened the door to their quarters and discovered his Padawan unconscious on the fresher floor.  
>"Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Obi-Wan!" It was Qui-Gon's deep voice that finally brought him back.<br>The boy opened his eyes and noticed Qui-Gon had him cradled in his arms. "Master?" he asked. "Where am I?"  
>"It seems you've passed out again. You called to me through the Force and I found you here. Let's get you back to bed."<br>Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan stand as his stomach lurched violently and he gagged.  
>"Easy, Padawan." Qui-Gon said gently as he got him to the refresher unit, where Obi-Wan gasped with another bout of dry heaves.<br>"What's happening to me, Master?" Obi-Wan breathed with exhaustion.  
>"You're just not over your flu, it'll be alright. I shouldn't have left you."<br>Obi-Wan felt terrible, his head hurt so bad that he couldn't even call on the Force to help ease the pain in his weakened state.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily as he watched his Padawan burn with fever. At two that morning, Obi-Wan had hit one hundred and four degrees.  
><em>That's it!<em> Qui-Gon thought_, he's going to the medical center._ Qui-Gon quickly got a hold of Omar on the holocam. "I need a transport to take Obi-Wan to the Medical Center."  
>"I'll have one arranged; take him out the front doors." Omar instructed.<br>"Okay, Obi-Wan, let's go." He carefully lifted the boy into his strong arms and carried him to the transport.  
>An hour later, he watched through a thick glass window as the medical droids poked and prodded his young apprentice. Obi-Wan was delirious with fever and thrashed on the exam table. He called out to his Master in his delirium several times.<br>"How is the boy?" Omar asked as he walked in, bodyguards in tow.

Qui-Gon sighed not even looking at the Viceroy. "Not good, I would suppose. I just can't understand how he got so sick. He's always bounced right back."  
>"He's strong, Master Jedi. I'm sure it just took him by surprise. That's all. I'll wait here with you."<br>"Thank you, Viceroy." Qui-Gon said as he stared at his young apprentice being wrapped in ice blankets to bring his fever down.  
>A short time later, one of the medical droids rolled in.<br>"What's wrong with him?" Qui-Gon asked as he tried to stay calm and relaxed.  
>"The boy has been poisoned." The droid answered, "it is a Forrester poison. It's been tested and it's been in his system for over twenty-four hours incubating."<br>Qui-Gon was shocked; Obi-Wan had been poisoned! When could this have happened? "Is there an antidote?" He asked quickly.  
>"I have no antidote, perhaps if you were to get a Forrester, they could be of help for our patient." The droid left a moment later.<br>"Where could this have happened, Master Jedi?" Omar asked, "you've been with him the entire time."  
>"I have no time to reminisce with this, get the Forrester leader here immediately!" Qui-Gon ordered. He watched in horror as his young Padawan convulsed on the exam table. <em>Hang in there, Obi-Wan, just hang in there!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My people have nothing against the Jedi! You're clearly mistaken!" Forrester leader, Tiff Magin said sternly.  
>Qui-Gon had no time for this. "Perhaps you have some that are against us that you just don't know about!"<br>"Impossible!"  
>"And it just may be impossible that my Padawan is in the next room dying with a Forrester poison? I need an antidote and I need it now!"<br>Tiff rolled his eyes. "Do you have proof that it is a Forrester poison?"  
>"Take a look for yourself! Qui-Gon muttered as he showed Tiff a sample of Obi-Wan's blood in the microcomputer. The sample matched with the poisons sample.<br>Tiff stared at it in disbelief. "I don't understand, my people..."  
>"I need the antidote." Qui-Gon pressed firmly.<br>"I must know what stage he's in for the antidote to be successful."  
>"What do you mean?" The Jedi Master questioned. "What are the stages, explain it."<br>Tiff nodded. "The poison is an old ancient one used much before our time. It was made by our elders and was thought to be unknown to our people now, it's forbidden to be made. It was a substance of pure trickery so the victim doesn't even know that he's been poisoned until it's too late."  
>"What are the stages?" Qui-Gon pressed.<br>"The first stage begins rather quickly, it causes the victim to believe they are drunk, it causes unsteadiness, blurred vision, slurred speech... the next stage makes the victim think they have the flu, fever, vomiting, headache, body aches and I've seen some pass out."  
>Qui-Gon's heart dropped as he heard this.<p>

"The third stage is said that the victim feels better that they are believed to be well. By this stage if the antidote is taken, the drug will dissolve and be no more."  
>"And if not?" Omar asked.<br>"The last stage occurs, more vomiting, fever that rages through the body, passing out. It is said that it's the fever that causes the death. What stage is your Padawan in, Master Jedi?"  
>Qui-Gon stared bleakly at the Forrester leader. "He's in the last stage. The poison has incubated, is there anything else I can do?"<br>Tiff looked down. "The stages have already passed for a successful antidote. There is no way to stop it, Master Jedi. You're Padawan will die within hours, he's in its last stage. There's nothing more left to do. I am sorry."  
>Qui-Gon's heart sank at the thought of allowing Obi-Wan to die. "I won't let this happen! I won't let the boy die. Get me a holocam."<br>Moments later, Master Yoda stood before Qui-Gon on the holocam.  
>"Master Yoda, is the boy to die?" He asked.<br>"See it, do you?" Yoda asked him.  
>"I don't know what to do. You said you would come, can you save him?"<br>"Come we will, save him, I cannot see. But this poisoning will not go unsaid. Not happened, it should have. Weak, was the boy in a time when strong, he should have been."  
>The riddles were driving Qui-Gon crazy. "Will you be here in time?"<br>"When the time is right, Master Qui-Gon, the time shall be right." The holocam ended.  
>Qui-Gon stayed at Obi-Wan's side. He attempted to reach him with the Force, but to no avail. The boy fell into a deep unconscious state.<br>_Master! Master! Qui-Gon looked up, as his young Padawan came running into his arms, he was barely seven. His boyish features were filled with enthusiasm as Qui-Gon continued to tell him the wills of the Force, the boy seemed to listen intently...  
><em> "Master..."  
>Qui-Gon lifted his head as he heard Obi-Wan's weakened voice. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" He asked gently.<br>"I'm so cold, Master...and it hurts to breath..." He groaned.  
>"I know, it'll be all right. Just try to sleep." He didn't even know if Obi-Wan heard his last words as his head sunk back onto the pillow. He passed out again.<br>Qui-Gon sighed worriedly, though he was glad his young Padawan had passed out, so he didn't have to endure anymore pain. He looked at the monitors that were hooked up to Obi-Wan, his heartbeat was slowing and his temperature was getting higher, it was nearly one hundred and four degrees with an ice blanket.  
>As the hours lingered by, Qui-Gon wondered whether or not the Jedi Masters were really on their way to heal his young Padawan. If they didn't get here soon, Obi-Wan was sure to die...or become one with the Force.<br>"Master Qui-Gon." Yoda's voice came out of nowhere, as the Jedi Master opened his eyes.  
>Yoda sat beside him along with Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi, who were all looking over the young Obi-Wan Kenobi.<br>"Masters", Qui-Gon said as he stood and bowed. "Can you save him?"  
>"The boy is very ill," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed, "but we shall see."<br>"Leave us, Master Qui-Gon." Mace told him.

Without any further questions, Qui-Gon bowed once again and left the Masters to work a miracle. He stayed in a waiting area with the two leaders of the planet. Hours went by with no word on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's own exhaustion had caught up with him and he had fallen asleep.  
>"Master Qui-Gon." Ki-Adi-Mundi's voice eased.<br>Qui-Gon awoke with a jolt as he stood. "Master, how is he?"  
>"He'll survive. He's very weak, but the worst has passed. The fever has broken and he's asking for you."<br>Qui-Gon sighed in relief, he still had his Padawan. He quickly made his way to Obi-Wan's room. When he arrived, Yoda was counseling him, but stopped when Qui-Gon entered.  
>"Master..." Obi-Wan said, his voice was just above a whisper.<br>Qui-Gon looked down at his young Padawan and smiled gently. "You see, Obi-Wan, I was right. I told you, that you would be fine."  
>"I'm sorry, Master, I messed up you're meetings."<br>Qui-Gon smiled, "you haven't messed up anything. You're illness has seemed to bring the Forresters and the Citizens together, they are in the waiting area as we speak, talking things out."  
>"Talk with you upon you're return, I will, Obi-Wan." Yoda cut in.<br>"As will the rest of us. Have you learned anything from this, young Padawan?" Mace asked.  
>"Not to take drinks from strangers?" Obi-Wan asked with a sheepish grin.<br>Qui-Gon smiled, he was thankful to the Force to once again have his Padawan out of danger and soon continue with his training. A lot would be said of this near death experience, an experience Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan was not likely to forget.

The End.


End file.
